<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beauty and the beast by Simpforhotgays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529366">Beauty and the beast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpforhotgays/pseuds/Simpforhotgays'>Simpforhotgays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A prince and a king, Best ship, But Leona doesn’t know The rest of Diasomnia, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, King malleus, M/M, Malleo are from NRC, Original Character(s), Savage Malleo, Sweet, is there ooc, malleo is so good, they Don’t use phones, why suddenly so many words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpforhotgays/pseuds/Simpforhotgays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Theres a Malleus who like Leona so much since high school which makes Leona suddenly end up in Malleus’s palace</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malleus Draconia/Leona Kingscholar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sudden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My fav ship</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Long time ago,there was a dragon king,with beautiful eyes and strong power,and his large horns representing his race.</p><p>There’s also a lion prince,with tanned skin and a scar on his eye,and his fangs representing his royal position.</p><p>People thought they were the opposites like the sun and the moon,the general king and the mean prince.</p><p>But they both envied each other,the dragon wanted to be more like a human rather then a god,the lion wanted to have power to fight anything.</p><p>And the dragon loved the lion so so much.<br/>
——————————————————<br/>
“Again,why am I here?”</p><p>The lion woke up in a weird palace,the grey tone made him sick,but then a huge breath of magic came and made him cough.</p><p>“Kingscholar?Are you awake?”</p><p>“You bastard.”</p><p>They knew each other since highschool although they weren’t that close ,but they both knew something about each other.The dragon didn’t show his affection towards Leona that much which made Leona only think he was a mysterious guy who liked him.</p><p>𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘥𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘬𝘪𝘥𝘯𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦?𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘈𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘚𝘢𝘷𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢𝘩?</p><p>“Draconia.”</p><p>“Wow,how polite.”</p><p>“Tsk,shut up.”</p><p>Leona eventually got up,looking at the big dark castle.</p><p>“What’s the problem then?why am I here?”</p><p>“Because I want to?there’s nothing wrong about you or me.”</p><p>“Woah how nice,kidnapping me randomly,then when can I go?”</p><p>“I don’t know.,and this is not kidnapping,I got permission from your brother for a trip,to improve your etiquette and behaviour as a prince.”</p><p>“What the fuck?”</p><p>Malleus was also famous of his behaviour for a king,a generous and humorous king,with strong magic powers.</p><p>𝘕𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘰𝘵 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘶𝘵𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴.</p><p>Malleus chuckled and walked toward the huge stairs right in front of the door that was lead to rooms.</p><p>“No worries my highness,high quality service will be provided to you,good food and nice room,you can also walk around here.”</p><p>Leona was pissed,he didn’t give any attention to Malleus.He walked towards the front door and ready to go.</p><p>Obviously he couldn’t.</p><p>“Oh no you couldn’t do this without my permission kingscholar,let’s save this next time when we go out for magic shift.”</p><p>Malleus showed Leona his smirk and continued his walking.</p><p>“Follow me,your room is here.”</p><p>“...Motherfucker.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Time before disasters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was bigger than he thought,it was flooded by the special smell of nobles,very similar to his room.</p><p>He was greeted by the beautiful night view of the Valley of Thorns,and he got nothing to do because there’s no way he’s gonna escape from here with Malleus as the one preventing him.</p><p>“Wanna have dinner?”</p><p>Malleus showed up from the door with casual wear,which puzzled Leona.</p><p>“You’re going outside for dinner?Is this allowed?”</p><p>“The king needs rest,and no one really knew how I look like here,so no worries.”</p><p>“Well I have nothing to do,let’s go.”</p><p>The castle was built on a big piece of land in the forest ,not many people knew that place,they walked for sometime to finally arrive the town.</p><p>“What a modern place.”</p><p>Leona didn’t expect the town to look like this,the yellow street lights embellished the street that was full of stylish faes and human and peaceful elderly.</p><p>They ended up arriving to a bar,not really a bar because most of the customers were not drinking like crazy,but it didn’t look a place where nobles were suppose to be.</p><p>“The king needs rest,again.”</p><p>Leona’s emotions were shown on his face,Malleus didn’t hold back his comment.</p><p>“Oh malleus!”</p><p>“Good evening Lilia.”</p><p>A short male greeted Malleus and Malleus introduced Leona,they sat on the bar counter and the male started to make drinks.</p><p>“So you’re the lion prince he’s been talking about~What d’ya want?You can name anything,we basically cook every kinds of famous dish.”</p><p>𝘏𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘦?</p><p>“Cherry Blossomtini,and a beef Wellington.”</p><p>“Oooh you got some good taste here,Silver~Beef Wellington~”</p><p>“Yes~”</p><p>A powerful yet far voice replied to Lilia,Leona was weird about how they are so close to a king.</p><p>“Dirty Martini for Malleus,and Cherry Blossomtini for Leona.”</p><p>“What a gentle drink for you kingscholar.”</p><p>“Thats none of your business,stop fucking teasing me.”</p><p>They kept on teasing each other until Leona asked something.</p><p>“Why are you guys so close?”</p><p>“Lilia?”</p><p>“Yeah,I mean you’re a king.”</p><p>“Lilia raised me,and Silver,also that boy over there.”</p><p>Malleus pointed towards a waiter with green hair and weird eyebrows.Leona was kinda shocked that the man who looked young actually raised the dragon who was older than himself a lot.</p><p>“That’s a lot of people,and a long time.”</p><p>The green haired boy came and served the dishes to the two.</p><p>“Hello Young master,and I assumed you’re Leona Kingscholar?Good evening.”</p><p>“Good evening...”</p><p>Young master??</p><p>“Those two were guards,well apparently no one knows Malleus Draconia is the king so we kinda backed out from the noble family.”</p><p>They bickered for some time,and Malleus left to the washroom,Lilia started talking to Leona alone.</p><p>“Did Mal perhaps,’kidnapped’you?”</p><p>“He said it isn’t kidnapping,but I just woke up in his castle.”</p><p>“What a Malleus type of behaviour.”</p><p>The silence started.</p><p>“He really envies you.”</p><p>Leona heard and laughed.</p><p>“Envies me?A mean prince who was bothered because he’s not the first child to be the king?And he couldn’t even do anything about it?”</p><p>“Well unfortunately,yeah.”</p><p>Leona widened his eyes,he thought it was a joke.</p><p>“You’re a normal guy,with kinda strong magic powers,and don’t need to suffer by expectations.”</p><p>“Well unfortunately,I envy him too.”</p><p>It was Lilia who widen his eyes.</p><p>“Oh really?”</p><p>“If I had his power,I won’t just be sitting here now.”</p><p>“Well I can understand,but having a strong power isn’t a good thing y’know,you wont be able to express yourself like before,cause your magic will leak out.”</p><p>“I mean,we both have problems,there’s no in between.”</p><p>Leona surprisingly had many similar topics with Lilia,they chatted for so long that they didn’t know Malleus were back from the washroom.</p><p>“Kingscholar,it’s time for us to go.”</p><p>“Yeah,it’s getting late.”</p><p>They said goodbye to them and left the bar.</p><p>Malleus felt a slightly of anxiety.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A funny disaster?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leona and Malleus went back to that piece of big land,they both felt weird.</p><p>“I keep on smelling some weird stuff.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>As they started to get warned,a quick magic attack appeared and Leona got hit.</p><p>“Leona!!”</p><p>Malleus never called Leona his name due to politeness,but the accident scared him too much.</p><p>They both were really good fighters,Malleus immediately made a round magic shield to cover both of them.</p><p>“Who the fuck is that guy?”</p><p>“I’ve quickly scanned him,he has ears and tails like you,and he’s black haired.”</p><p>“Shit,he’s the guy that wanted to snatch my brother’s throne,we couldn’t get rid of him because his family members can all turn into actual animals AND with magic powers,we don’t want the royal to be in danger.”</p><p>As Malleus healed the wound in Leona’s arm,they could hear the therian laughing.</p><p>“How weak...as the second prince,how weak!!!”</p><p>He saw malleus and kept on laughing</p><p>“Oh??who is that?Isnt that a reptile???another weak animal,what a boring fight.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>He didn’t know Malleus.</p><p>The dragon and the lion smirked in each other’s eyes.</p><p>“That’s interesting.”</p><p>The chemistry of the two animals suddenly rise,Leona got himself the invisible spell and sneaked out of the shield,Malleus stood up and started to act like he’s pissed,but he actually thought this was amusing.</p><p>He walked to the male and asked.</p><p>“Perhaps you didn’t know me?”</p><p>“Why would I know you??You’re just a useless reptile!”</p><p>The therian smirked.</p><p>But he couldn’t smirked again when he sensed the magic flowing out Malleus’s body.</p><p>His eyes started to glow and fog started to came out between his fangs,he kept his smile but all of these just made the male more horrified.</p><p>“W-what?!Whats with this power?!?”</p><p>“I just want you to know me more huh?Youre just a common people and I would like you guys to understand me more.”</p><p>The male was terrified and he got kicked from his back from Leona.</p><p>Leona wasn’t weak,he just didn’t use his magic that much,his magic started to flow out too,the pressure was making the male losing his sanity.</p><p>Leona stepped on the male and the male turned his head to face him.</p><p>“L-Leona-sama!!”</p><p>“You wanna know who he is?”</p><p>He bend over and whispered in the male’s ear.</p><p>“Malleus Draconia~”</p><p>Leona purposely said it with a lazy tone,the male was total frightened after hearing the name.</p><p>“Y-your majesty!!!!”</p><p>He begged for forgiveness in front of the dragon,and he obviously didn’t give a shit.</p><p>“Good job Kingscholar.”</p><p>“That’s not bad.”</p><p>All of the laziness and easiness made the man go insane,Malleus wasn’t angry because he was too weak and tiny for him to be pissed.</p><p>“No worries,we will send you back to afterglow Savannah,and Farena will be told about your things and officially give you your punishment.”</p><p>Malleus smiled at him and he turned his head to Leona.</p><p>“L-Leona sama...please forgive me...”</p><p>“Goodbye.”</p><p>Leona wore his shit eating grin back and the man was transported to The palace of Afterglow Savannah.</p><p>“Well that was an experience.”</p><p>“Is your arm ok?”</p><p>“His attacks are too tiny,it just kinda bleed for a little.Also what the fuck is with your acting,you act like a totally bitch.”</p><p>“Maybe it’s not acting you know.”</p><p>They kept teasing each other in the whole journey.</p><p>Their feelings started to bloom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First date from the lion?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leona and Malleus were playing chess in the garden,the sun was just a decoration behind the two beauties.</p><p>And they actually were fighting in slience.</p><p>“Checkmate.”</p><p>Leona slowly realised Malleus was not how he thought he was when they were in NRC,the dragon was surprisingly fun and pure,he’s the kind that would always be happy but didn’t show it.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>It’s the third checkmate from Malleus and Leona who said was good at chess hadn’t win once.</p><p>“So sad.”</p><p>“Stop.”</p><p>They started again and Leona asked Malleus.</p><p>“Hey you free tonight?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Wanna go out?”</p><p>Malleus stopped his movement and blushed,Leona didn’t want to admit but.</p><p>he was cute.</p><p>“Am I...allow to think that this is a date?”</p><p>“Maybe,or maybe not.”</p><p>Leona teased the man with his grin.</p><p>“Okay Kingscholar,loser pays for the dinner.”</p><p>“What the fuck no.”<br/>—————————————————————<br/>In afterglow Savannah,winter was called winter but it’s still 25 degrees outside,but in Valley Of thorn,it’s less then 5 degrees and snowing is common.</p><p>“I’ve never seen snow before.”</p><p>“You can see it now.”</p><p>It’s freezing outside,snow was falling nonstop,but as a newer to snow,Leona’s curiosity acted up.</p><p>He grabbed a handful of snow and hid his hand.</p><p>“Malleus there’s something on your back.”</p><p>“Oh really.”</p><p>He turned.</p><p>And snow was put in his hoodie.</p><p>Malleus jumped and fling his clothes,Leona was laughing and totally didn’t realise what he has gotten into.</p><p>“You started it Kingscholar.”</p><p>And the dragon grabbed both hands full of snow and ran towards the lion.</p><p>“Oh shit I’ve messed up.”</p><p>A hide and seek competition had begun.<br/>——————————————————<br/>“Stop stop,I’m tired.”</p><p>Leona stopped Malleus just before he’s gonna put another pile of snow into his clothes.</p><p>“We’ve completely mislead by the snow.”</p><p>“It’s not my fault,no one tells you to put snow in my clothes.”</p><p>Leona and malleus kept talking and walked to the higher place.</p><p>“Are we perhaps going to the hilltop?”</p><p>“Yeah,I kinda discovered something yesterday.”</p><p>They arrived at the hilltop later,and a pink tree appeared.</p><p>“Cherry blossoms?”</p><p>“A kind,just winter ones.”</p><p>Malleus was old,but he hadn’t saw any cherry blossom that would bloom in winter.</p><p>“...isn’t that beautiful?”</p><p>Malleus walked to the tree,his well shaped face matched with the special tree so well.</p><p>𝘠𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭.</p><p>Leona took something out of his pocket and asked</p><p>“Hey Mal.”</p><p>𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘔𝘢𝘭 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Give me your hand.”</p><p>He slipped the ring to Malleus’s finger.</p><p>It’s a black and green ring,it suited the Valley of Thorns very much,then Malleus peaked at Leona’s hand.</p><p>He’s got a yellow and brown ring on his finger.</p><p>“Should I consider this as a couple ring?”</p><p>“...I think?”</p><p>Malleus was so happy,he’d never thought he would actually receive something from Leona.</p><p>He then picked a piece of flower and placed it in Leona’s hair.</p><p>“Returning.”</p><p>The sunset perfectly suited the beautiful lion.</p><p>Leona looked surprisingly good with the flower.</p><p>“That’s weird on me.”</p><p>He looked like he’s annoyed,but he didn’t took it off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Leaving?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your brother told me you’re gonna go back tomorrow.”</p><p>“Huh what the fuck.”</p><p>𝘗𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯.</p><p>“I should talk to him after tomorrow,it’s too annoying for making decisions without permission.”</p><p>Malleus was staring at his ring,and he suddenly asked</p><p>“Am I allow to say that you’re my boyfriend?”</p><p>“...Depends on what you want.”</p><p>They didn’t said I love you to each other,not because they didn’t love each other,but because of promise.</p><p>They already promised and making promises with each other by using actions,why making more and more promises with only words?</p><p>They were sitting together,hands were held and heads were touched.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“I love you too.”<br/>
—————————————————————<br/>
The transport mirror had arrived on time,Farena stepped out of the mirror and called for Leona.</p><p>“See ya,I’ll be back later.”</p><p>He waved and left,leaving the confused dragon.</p><p>“Huh?what does he mean?”</p><p>The mirror was connected straightly to Leona’s Place.</p><p>“So??hows your time with Mr.Draconia?”</p><p>“I don’t know,no comments I think?”</p><p>The maids bowed and they both greeted them.</p><p>“Your behaviour really improved.”</p><p>“Should I go back to my normal self?”</p><p>“No no.”</p><p>Farena saw his brother’s ring.</p><p>The brothers chit chatted for sometime,and Leona headed to his room.</p><p>“Okay,what should I bring for him?”</p><p>“Uncle??”</p><p>That child came and speak.</p><p>“Where are you going uncle Leona?”</p><p>“Oh Cheka.”</p><p>He thought.</p><p>“Going to find my love?”</p><p>Cheka’s eyes brighten up and asked </p><p>“Really?!Who is she?!”</p><p>“It’s a he,he’s Malleus.”</p><p>“Uncle Malleus??You two are together?!?”</p><p>Cheka looked so happy,even happier then his uncle.Leona couldn’t help but smiled and gave him a head pat.</p><p>“Yeah,don’t tell your dad about this,this is a secret between us.”</p><p>“Okie!!”<br/>
——————————————————<br/>
“Where the hell is Leon-Cheka!!”</p><p>“Hi dad!!”</p><p>“Do you know where’s your uncle?”</p><p>“Uhhhh I don’t know that!!”</p><p>“You sound incredibly suspicious-what’s that?”</p><p>“This??Uncle gave me this flower!!He said his love-oh.”</p><p>“Huh??”</p><p>Farena remained confusing as he went into Leona’s room with a sad Cheka that just spilled the secrets,he found something on the desk.</p><p>“I think Cheka could’ve tell you something,well no worries I would visit you guys,don’t miss me lol bye.”</p><p>A very Leona kind of speech.</p><p>Then he saw a picture of Leona.</p><p>Leona with Malleus.</p><p>...</p><p>A heavy sigh came out of Farena’s mouth<br/>
——————————————————<br/>
“I miss him.”</p><p>Malleus was staring at the ceiling,missing the lion that wasn’t even gone for a day.</p><p>He started to sulk and talked something about how good or handsome Leona is.</p><p>Suddenly that familiar sense of magic and smell came back,the owner of the magic sense teased the dragon.</p><p>“Man I’m not even gone for a few hours?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m too bored and this fic pops out lol,this is not really a plotted fic so I hope you guys don’t mind the mistakes &lt;3 hope you enjoy this fic!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>